The Thrill of Getting Caught
by StreeperDWP
Summary: Summary inside


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Paring: Andy and Miranda

Rating: I guess to be on the safe side I want to put it as T because it's not as bad as my others but there is bad language and a little sex in it...

Summary: Andy didn't leave in Paris, but started an office romance with Miranda. Now in the closet where they are urged on by the thought of getting caught.

AN: This is a one-shot I may develop on it later but I wanted to get this out of my head before I finished my Friends with Benefits story. I will be continuing it and update will be done for tomorrow. But here is something that is short and fun in my eyes...

Nigel was working late. Again. Checking his watch he saw the time was 1:30am... Jesus... Was this even legal? Taking his glasses of and pinching the bridge of his nose he let out a long sigh. He should be out getting hammered with his friends! It was Friday night for Christ sake! Even Miranda had left an hour or two ago. Looking down at his workings he finally looked at the last image. Seeing one of the dresses that were supposed to be in his office but was not, he wondered why on earth his useless assistant thought it ok to just leave the dress out! Picking up the photo, he walked down the hallway but stopped short when he saw the closet lights were on.

At first he thought it was the incompetent staff leaving the lights on, until he heard a moan. And then another... A woman's moan... Walking further down the hallway he heard

"Oh God... Harder!" great Emily and Serena clearly thought it was ok to have a quick fuck in the closet at half one in the morning!

Walking a little faster he came to the doors of the closet and opened them slowly. He nearly keeled over at the sight before him. Miranda Priestly head thrown back, her usually perfect silver locks messed up, eyes closed and moaning in pure wanton. Her slender legs wrapped around a waist, her arms hung around a woman's neck... 'Since when was Miranda a lesbian?' She still had her skirt on, although bunched up at her hips and her shirt was ripped open as the considerably younger woman attacked Miranda's (bare?) chest.

"Fuck... Oh God... Andrea harder!" Miranda screamed pleasure clearly bringing out the English-woman in her. Nigel gasped, Andy? SIX? Was FUCKING not making loved to or having sex with no, FUCKING Miranda Priestly in the closet? The gasp alerted the two women that someone was there and Andrea tore her neck around.

"Nigel... What?" asked Andy as she pulled away from a speechless and wide eyed Miranda.

"What am I doing here? What the fuck are you doing fucking your boss senseless?"

"Excuse me? Who do you think-" Nigel silenced Miranda with a raised hand.

"Nigel its not what it looks like... This isn't a quick fuck..."

"Oh really? Then what is it? Romance? Red roses and sunshine?" Andy smiled then and reached for Miranda's hand, stroking her thumb over it and sending Miranda a reassuring look.

"Actually yeah" never taking her eyes from her lover, Miranda sent a true smile that in all the twenty five years he had known Miranda had seen it cross the woman's face twice. Once when her twins were born and the second when she had married her first true love James nearly 15 year ago. He knew Miranda well enough to know that smile meant warmth, love and kindness. And in that moment he knew Miranda loved the girl before him.

"Fine... But Andy you remember in Paris when Miranda screwed me over?" both Andy and Miranda winced at the memory.

"Well remember what I said to you?" Andy nodded

"Yeah you said 'One day she'll pay me back' and I said 'you sure about that?' and you said 'no but I hope, I have to' and then I went on to walk away from Miranda but she ran after me..."

"No I don't wanna hear the love story... Like I said she'll pay me back... Well now it's time!" Miranda finally found her voice

"Anything Nigel, anything"

"I don't want anything... Yet... Maybe for me to cut back on my hours? I don't know send Emily to my department and have your lover here as your first assistant? I don't care but I need help..."

"And you won't tell anyone about us?" Andy asked

"Andy baby, you know even if I didn't get payment I'm not going to tell a soul... But you should come out... That way you can be truly happy.. Then you won't have to hide literally in the closet." Miranda smiled

"Ahh but Nigel... It's all in the thrill of getting caught!"

The End-

It is definitely the end I might make something more in the future but it will definitely be after friends with benefits.. Anyway hope you enjoyed it just some short fun :)


End file.
